


The Constant Want

by MageofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, humantuck, in which dave is a total asshole and i like him that way, something im trying out, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/pseuds/MageofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave Strider wants someone, he has to have them. He stops at nothing. So when a cute boy in a brown hoodie named Karkat walks into his place of employment and he feels that oh, so familiar stirring in his heart, he know that Karkat is the new object of his infatuation.</p><p>Even if he does have an established relationship with Jade Harley.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> "The first time you see him, you know you want him." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Dave Strider Meets the Boy with Chocolate Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write, but didn't feel like starting chapter nine of my other ongoing fic, Red Converse, so I decided to work on another project I have. And this is it. It's quite different than Red Converse in many, many ways.  
> I am excited about this one.

  
**Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of it's constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts.**

**The first time you see him, you know you want him.** A gust of icy wind plows its way through the coffee shop when he pulls the door open and enters. He face is red from chill, dark hair in a flyaway fashion. He is dressed unspectacularly, in a pair of ratty jeans and a big, brown sweater. In his arms are a few text books. You guess he's a college student. 

From behind the counter, you watch as he takes a seat near the fireplace and curls in on himself, trying to chase the lingering cold away. His hands are clenched into fists, near parted lips as he blows warm breath on them. He bounces his legs. He attempts to fix his hair. He opens a text book, clicks a pen. 

A customer stands in front of you and orders a large mocha to go. 

Routine, routine. You smile and take her money, give her change, tell Jade the order. Jade hops to it. She always does. She hums while she whips up the coffee. " _Whistle While You Work_ " from Disney's _Snow White_. 

You let her handle the customer, turn your attention back to the boy by the fireplace. He is deeply immersed in his text book. You wonder what he's studying, consider going to ask him. Decide against it. Next to you, Jade hands the customer her warm, caffeinated beverage with a cheery "Have a nice day!" and announces that she's going on break; could you please join her for lunch? Of course you can. Your treat, her choice.

In the end, the two of you grab fast food. Not McDonald's, that place is shit. You both favor Wendy's. You sit across from Jade, unwrap your burger and watch as she bites her's, a bit of mustard smudging in the corner of her mouth.

"You've got something right there, Harley." You motion to the right corner of your mouth, and she wipes the left of her's. A slight shake of the head from you. "Other side."

This time she gets it, laughing in almost embarrassment. She takes a big gulp of her soda with one hand, the other she holds out towards you on the table, palm towards the ceiling. You take the hand into your own. Squeeze it. 

"Two months," she says, green eyes sparkling. Yep, you think. Just two short months.

\---

He is still there when you get back, this time writing in his notebook. You are curious as to how long he's been writing. You are curious as to what he's working on. Is it for school? For pleasure? Jade gets back to behind the counter; you make a quick decision and sit next to the boy. He doesn't notice, doesn't look up. You clear your throat.

"Aren't you going to order a coffee?" When he looks at you, your eyebrow arches over the top of your sunglasses, a necessary accessory for everyday wear. He's got these gorgeous, brown eyes that you could just fall into. You could swim in the milk chocolate sea, a pool so sweet. You can only imagine. He shuts his notebook and places it in side his text, eyes locked onto you, mouth turned down in a stubborn frown. 

"Excuse me?" His voice is rough, harsh, snappy. He doesn't want to be bothered, you can tell. Behind your shades, you eye him up and down. He is stiff, bod rigid. You can see that by the way he is holding himself. You smirk. This kid is cute, young; he's probably been hit on by tons of other people. He's gotten use to the routine. He doesn't trust you. You don't blame him.

"Let me buy you a coffee." His eyes narrow. Yes, he knows exactly what you're doing. You glance over at Jade, who is still happily humming to herself while she takes orders and makes drinks. She is unsuspecting. You allow yourself to be relieved.

"I don't like coffee." He's lying, you can tell by the way he bites his lip. You can read him so well. But you don't press the issue, you let it drop. 

You ask him, "Can I at least know your name, then?" You give him your's first. Dave Strider, at his service. Part time bum, part time employee. Bum? He questions. You elaborate; you spend a good amount of time on your couch watching shitty TV and eating fish sticks and TV dinners. This makes his eyes soften. A good sign.

"I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

Karkat Vantas.

That's a name that will taste good on your lips.

You wonder how good your own name will taste when he moans it into your mouth. 

\---

"Walk me home?" asks your Jade, smiling at your from under the street light as you lock the coffee shop up. You kiss her cheek, take her hand, and steer her in the direction of her house. Jade Harley had been the object of your romantic advances just a few short months ago. She had been a new employee, you had been assigned to training her. Her green eyes had captivated you, and you loved the way her dark hair fell around her shoulders. Her round glasses were just the right amount of dorky. 

Oh, how you had wanted her. Then, you had been convinced you were in love with her. The smell of her shampoo had made you dizzy, the sight of her bright smile had made your knees weak. But you can never stay in love long. Call it a curse. Call it whatever. As soon as you find someone else, someone who catches your eye, you are left feeling emotionless for the person previous. That is why now, looking at Jade, you don't feel that same spinning sensation you used to. 

You stand on her porch, in front of her door, kissing softly, mouths moving against each other with familiarity. Her hand slides up your arm, your hand moves down her back. Your sunglasses rest on the top of your head. When she pulls away, enough to break the kiss, though your lips are still lightly touching (something that use to give you butterflies), her glasses are fogged up. She giggles nervously. 

"Want to come inside?" 

You don't. The appeal of Jade Harley is no longer there. The thought, the mere idea, of her tan legs wrapping around your waist and pulling you in closer, closer, until you melt together no longer excites you. The promise of her moans, of her screams of your name no longer entice you. So you tell her, "Not tonight." 

Her disappointment is apparent. But Jade is an understanding girl, she doesn't like to push. "Okay," she says, taking a step back, hand on the door handle but still looking at you with a loving gaze. "I'll call you tomorrow." 

One more kiss is shared before you turn and walk down her stairs and towards your own residence, the thought of Karkat Vantas and _his_ tan legs on your mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

It is fate that you run into him at the groccery store. 

There you were, minding your own business (on the phone with Jade, actually, whose cheery voice seemed to grate on your nerves more each day), trying to decide if you should purchase Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese Doritos. You were leaning more towards the Nacho Cheese-- sure, they were messier, but something about the delicious red dust coating your fingers just made the experience more fulfilling. However, Cool Ranch was just so... mm. That's all you could describe Cool Ranch as. So you're staring at these two bags of chips in your hands, trying to decide which one is more important than the other. It's like choosing your favorite child, or so you would imagine, since you have no children and never want any. 

You're about to say fuck it, and just get both. Turning back to your cart, you spot him. 

Karkat Vantas. In the flesh. 

A measly three days after encounter number one, and you get to see him again. Over the phone, Jade is asking if you want to come to dinner this Friday, her grandpa's in town and would love to meet you. Your answer is a "Can I call you back later?" and she uhs, then adds on a sure and tells you she loves you. You say, "You, too" and hang up. You go to Karkat, leaving your cart behind. 

He jumps about a foot in the air when you place a hand on his shoulder, whirls around so fast you're afraid it'll give him whiplash. His beautiful brown eyes are narrowed, and at first you wonder if he even remembers your name. 

Spoiler: he does. 

"Dave Strider," he says. A smirk settles on his face, arms cross over his chest. "Part time bum." 

"At your service," you add, sweeping down in a bow. "What're you purchasing this fine evening?" The evening is not fine, it is pouring down rain outside, and thunder can be heard right after you ask him this. You allow a peak into his basket: ramen. Three different flavors. 

Karkat notices you looking. "My roommate and I are low on money." You tell him that you understand that feeling so well, and that dining on ramen is just as fancy as a five course meal in your eyes, you eat TV dinners, remember? He says, "Oh, I remember" and you smile. He asks what your buying, as well. 

"Strider necessities," you answer, gesturing to the cart not too far behind you. Apple juice, soda, Doritos and ten TV dinners and two frozen pizza. In your opinion, only the finest of foods. 

"Apple juice seems a little out of place, here." 

"You're kidding, right? Every grown man needs their AJ." Karkat shrugs, eyes casting to the right. He feels awkward, it's written all over his face. You make a split decision: "Hey, you wanna grab some food after this?" 

His eyes are focused back on you, and he's chewing on his lip, thinking the question over. You wait, patiently. When it comes to obtaining Karkat Vantas, there are three obstacles he has to conquer: One, Jade Harley cannot be anywhere near, for obvious reasons. This speed bump was already passed with ease, thank God you told her that you were busy today. B, you have to figure out if he's interested in guys. And what better way to find that out than over dinner? You already have a conversation formulating in your mind. And last, getting him over to your place, again for obvious reasons. 

"I guess so," he says, and in your mind you do a small cheer. 

Strider got game. 

\--- 

All of dinner, you and Karkat talk. You wouldn't say you have a connection with him, no more than you have a connection with Jade or your last boyfriend, but he is definitely interesting. He talks about the classes he's taking in college (a genetics major. Oooh, smart guy), and about his roommate ("He has the worst taste in movies ever and the ugliest teeth.")"What about you?" he asks now. Those brown eyes are looking at you with curiosity. 

You? "Me?" You begin to give him little facts: you're not in college, but have lately been thinking about enrolling for some spring classes, and maybe you want to major in film. You tell him your interests ("Photography's legit. I even have a makeshift dark room in my apartment."), your hobbies, your music taste. He is hanging on to every word, and you can't help but think that you've got him. 

His shoulders shake with laughter when you tell him about your big bro and his collection of puppets and the porn he makes with them. You tell him about your teenage years, all the stupid shit you and your friends would do. "We used to dare each other to do the most outrageous things." 

"What's the worst thing you ever did?" 

"Tie a scooter to a car and let them pull me. My knees were scrapped up for weeks and my favorite pants were absolutely ruined." 

He's looking at you like you're insane, but there's a hint of admiration behind that. "You could've broken your neck, moron." His words aren't malicious. 

You continue to tell him more stories, and when you slip in one about your ex-boyfriend Sollux, Karkat opens his mouth as if he has something to say. You pause, raise an eyebrow, go, "Hmmm?" 

"Nothing." Defensive. "I dated Sollux Captor in high school, that's all." 

Bingo. 

The end of your evening is nearing, and you still haven't even gotten his number. 

It's like the angels are answering your prayers, though, because when he looks down at his phone, his nose scrunches. "My roommate's girlfriend is over." 

"Is that bad?" you ask. 

Karkat shakes his head. "It's just...she's really loud." 

Ah. You understand what he means. Who wouldn't? This is perfect, the perfect opportunity. Thank you, angels. Thank you, God. You can practically taste that salty sweet skin on your tongue. "Do you wanna come back to my place?" 

All he does is nod, but you can see that he wants you, too. 


End file.
